Weddings of the Weasley Boys
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: Just as life has settled down a bit in the wizarding world, it picks up speed at the Weasley house.  With five Weasleys left to get married, the weddings seem to never stop coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my new story "Weddings of the Weasley Boys." I started writing this story not long after the seventh book came out. When I formulated all the new characters, the only information I had was what J.K. Rowling revealed in the epilogue. By the time she released other children's and spouses' names, I already had chosen my characters and I didn't want to part with them. So this story will definitely be off canon, but hopefully you like it anyway. The story is told separated by each Weasley's wedding. Each wedding story will have parts—the proposal, planning, the actual wedding. Each fanfiction chapter will be another part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

Weddings of the Weasley Boys

Love is a Funny Thing

Part 1

The kitchen door creaked slightly as George Weasley tried to slip into the Burrow quietly. At that early in the morning, he figured everyone else was still asleep. Seeing the figure working over the kitchen sink, he realized he was wrong. "Percy?" he stepped closer to the figure making sure he wasn't seeing things. Percy moved out in the beginning of the summer to a flat closer to the Ministry. Even though he resigned, once things started to be rebuilt he was rehired for a high position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where his name was never mistaken for Weatherby.

"Morning, George," Percy answered only turning around for a second before refocusing himself on whatever he was doing by the sink. "Did you get kicked out of your flat already?" George laughed pulling himself up a chair. "What you recite the house rules to the landlady when she broke them?" Percy offered a small laugh. George knew Percy didn't find his joke funny, but lately, he had been trying to be lenient with George's sense of humor. "No," he answered. "I came over to make breakfast. Everyone went to Diagon Alley yesterday to get Ginny and Hermione's school things and they were all worn out at dinner so I figured I'd stop over and fix breakfast. Hopefully dad will be home soon," he looked towards the clock. The hand displaying Mr. Weasley's face pointed to the "work" portion of the clock. Mr. Weasley worked for the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Misused or Counterfeit Objects—a combination of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects and the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Recently he had been working long hours. Many people who had bought ridiculous defensive objects or tried enchanting objects with defensive spells during the war were either trying to sell them or were dealing with the awful consequences of the improper magic. "He said they caught a man last week with 700 cursed sneak scopes and about 190 fake invisibility cloaks. They had to confiscate it all—loads of paperwork."

"I think mum and dad have forgiven Perce. You don't need to suck up this much," said George. Percy didn't laugh this time, but rather answered with a serious, "I really do." There was a silence for a moment, until Percy decided to ask why George had come over so early apologizing if he was expecting Mrs. Weasley's cooking. "I had some news and I wanted to get over here before the shop gets busy. Ron's not coming in today. He's got some auror work Kingsley wants him to do, so I'll be on my own."

"What about that Verity girl?"

"Oh, she left ages ago. It was just a summer job. She was a good worker though, always welcome back anytime she wants."

"Oh. So what did you come here to tell everyone?"

"Oh yeah," George stood up smile quickly forming on his face. "I'm getting married." Percy dropped the plate of sausage and the glasses of pumpkin juice right into the sink. The sausage was spared, but the juice was obviously gone. This time his full attention was on George. His first instinct was to hug him, though he wasn't sure that George wanted that. He hesitated and decided to shake his hand quickly. "Congratulations!" said Percy.

"Yeah, I can tell you're really excited," said George in reference to Percy's dropping the breakfast in the sink. "You need help with that?"

"No. No," Percy repaired the plate and scooped the sausage back on it. "I am happy for you. It's just surprising. It's so quick." The family had only known about George's girlfriend, Faye, since mid-July. Apparently she and George had been dating for awhile, but they kept it secret from everyone except Fred while all the chaos was going on during the war. She had even watched the shop on occasions when it was under surveillance. For a short time, Faye, wasn't even in England. She had gone to visit her cousins in America. "It's not really as quick as it seems," said George almost defensively.

"What was that noise?" a groggy Ginny stood at the middle of the stairs.

"Dropped the dishes," Percy answered beginning to set the table.

"Are you making breakfast?" Ginny guided herself down the rest of the steps.

"Yes." Percy began refilling glasses with pumpkin juice.

"George, why are you here?" Ginny rubbed her eyes as if she thought she might be dreaming.

"He's got some news," said Percy sending the glasses to the table with a wave of his wand.

"What?" asked Ginny. A worried look started to take over her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, great," George answered. "I'm getting married." Ginny's tiredness stopped her from reacting straight away, but when the news sunk it a broad smile broke out on her face. She leapt off her chair to hug him. "That's great! When?"

"Not sure yet. I just proposed last night?"

"Where?"

"At the shop."

"Oh how romantic," remarked Ginny sarcastically. "Does anyone else know?"

"They're about to," said George nodding towards Mrs. Weasley who was hurrying down the steps, followed by Hermione. Her eyes went to Percy first. "Making breakfast," Percy answered quickly tired of explaining his presence to everyone. "George has news." Mrs. Weasley turned to George with a curious look on her face. Before he could open his mouth, Ginny shared the news for him. "He proposed to Faye," she blurted out. "They're getting married!"

"Thanks, Gin," said George accepting his overwhelming hug and kiss from Mrs. Weasley. She was putting on a happy face, but even he could tell from when she processed the news that she was also surprised and maybe even a little worried. Hermione also stole a hug and kiss congratulating him. "And Percy's made breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together happily. "I hope your dad's home soon to enjoy this. Ginny, go wake up Ron and Harry. Tell them to come down." Ginny ran up the stairs. Percy, you can sit, down dear. I'll finish up," she almost bumped Percy out of her way and took over the area by the sink. Two seconds later, the table was filled. "Ginny, where is your brother?" Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips clearly annoyed by his absence.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked looking scarily like Mrs. Weasley. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I woke them up, but I guess they just didn't get up." Hermione excused herself from the table to retrieve Ron and Harry. She opened their bedroom door to find them still sound asleep. Five seconds into the room, she tripped over Harry's Firebolt which had fallen on the floor. She knew the boys had been out late flying the night previous or their brooms would be locked away in the broom shed with the rest of the family's. She weaved her way through the stacks of books, piles of clothes, and other miscellaneous items cluttering the floor. Hermione was aware some of the mess belonged to Harry (Ever since the final battle, he had been living at the Burrow while helping to reestablish the new auror department and completing auror training. Although he was told he had proved himself far above what the training to could teach him harry opted to learned anyway saying, "Playing by the rules for a change might be good for me."), but she knew most of it belonged to Ron. She finally passed the floor obstacles and reached Ron's bed. "Ron, Ron" she shook his seemingly lifeless body. "Didn't you hear Ginny come in here? Come down stairs for breakfast. George and Percy are here. George, he's getting married!"

"Married," Ron yawned. "To who?"

"Faye, who else?"

"I don't know." He allowed his head to again sink back into the pillow. She smacked his cheek.

"Well aren't you going to come down stairs?"

"Are they getting married now?" he asked not even opening his eyes.

"No?" she crossed her arms confusedly.

"Well then, no. I'll be down later." Hermione would not take Ron's attitude. She harshly pinched his ear and pulled him up.

"Ow!" Ron threw his hand to throbbing ear. "Are you mental? I mean well obviously, but…" Hermione didn't stick around to hear Ron complaint. She was already by Harry's bedside telling him the news he obviously didn't hear either. However, unlike Ron, Harry sat up. Still half asleep he made a futile attempt to find his glasses. He continued the floundering hand movements on the bedside until Hermione grew impatient and grabbed them handing them to him.

"Thanks," he murmured placing them on his face. Ron was now standing by the doorway.

"Oi! How come I get my ear pinched, but you'll wait all day for him?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Things are always going well with you two, aren't they?" Harry got out of bed. Hermione exited Ron's room leading the way down the stairs. Ron and Harry followed, Ron continuing to groan all the way down the steps. "Honestly, it's Ginny's and my last day before school and you wouldn't want to spend the day with us?" Hermione questioned on her way down the stairs. "You're the one that chose to back to school, even though you don't need to," Ron reminded her.

"Well we were going to," Harry replied, "But it's only 7:30 in the morning."

"7:30 in the morning!" Ron came to a dead stop on the stair case. Hermione took no notice to his actions and continued down the steps.

"Well isn't it nice of you to join us Ronald," Mrs. Weasley's arms re-crossed themselves. "Did you sleep well Harry dear?" Ron rolled his eyes. Mrs. Weasley never blamed Harry for anything, especially since he decided to become an auror. Ron was also entering auror training in the next few weeks. For the time being he was working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and helping Harry here and there under Kingsley Shacklebolt's orders. Even though it brought in more money than the whole family had ever had and Mrs. Weasley just decided to support George, she still insisted on Ron becoming an auror rather than go into business with George. Ron liked working at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but he never saw it as a long term job. It was George and Fred's business. It would never really be his. "Did you boys hear the news?" asked Mrs. Weasley finally sitting down to join everyone at the table.

"Yeah," Harry and Ron answered in unison.

"Congrats, George," Harry shook his hand.

"Y—ah. Ay's ate," stated Ron his mouth already full with sausage. Receiving a look from Hermione, he swallowed and repeated himself, "Yeah. Faye's great."

The family ate their dinner relatively quickly. Hermione still had some bags to pack and Ginny wanted Ron and Harry to help her practice Quidditch. "You're already captain," said Ron. "You don't have to worry about trying out. You chose the team. You run the tryouts."

"I know," said Ginny taking her last sip of pumpkin juice, "but I want to be the best one on the team. I don't want anyone to think I'm not qualified."

"I doubt that," Harry smiled at her. "You're the best one on the team."

"Thanks, but I'm sure Oliver Wood thought the same thing until some messy-haired little first year got a spot on the team," she rubbed Harry's hair affectionately.

"Well," George stood up from the table. "I should be heading back to the shop. Ron, will you be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ron answered still eating.

"Bye Mum," George kissed Mrs. Weasley. "Perce, can I talk to you outside?" he almost whispered. A little confused, Percy cautiously got up from the table and followed him outside. They walked a few paces away from the house. "Look Percy, we think the weddings going to be around April so we really don't have much time to get things together. I always thought Fred was…" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. He still wasn't always able to talk about Fred. He cleared his throat and continued, "I was wondering if you'll be my best man." Percy was so shocked her forgot to answer George. It was a few long minutes before he opened his mouth, "Yes, yes. Of course," he said so quickly he sounded like he was babbling. This time he hugged George, and to his surprise George reciprocated. "Lee will be fighting you for it so you might have to share the position. I'll let you hold the rings though."

"Thank you," said Percy.

"I think I'm supposed to be thanking you." George gave him another quick hug. "I guess I'll see you soon." He disapparated. Thinking of George's wedding led Percy to thoughts of Bill's wedding which he didn't attend. He had never forgiven himself for that. Not only did he miss one of the most important events in his brother's life, but also he wasn't there to fight with his family. He couldn't believe George had asked him to be best man. He figured Lee Jordon would take the spot. He had no clue George's reasons to choose him. He was sure of one thing—he was going to make sure George's wedding was the best he could make it. It couldn't make up for missing Bill's, but it was a step in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of George's Wedding. Sorry it is so short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Weddings of the Weasley Boys

Love Is a Funny Thing

Part 2

"Hello, Georgie, where is Faye?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she welcomed George into the Burrow's kitchen. "She had to work another shift at St. Mungo's tonight," he answered pulling up a chair. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and George were all gathering at the Burrow to continue planning George's wedding which was only a few months away. "She told me to give you this," he handed Mrs. Weasley a small swatch of deep blue fabric. "She said Ginny and Hermione liked this one."

"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully grabbing the swatch. "I liked that one too. And it was so nice she let the girls be involved."

"Yeah," agreed George. "She said we could do the guest list tonight," he pulled out a long list of parchment and placed it on the table. Mrs. Weasley pulled it closer to her side of the table. She quickly scanned the names already written on it. "Percy, please grab a quill and ink." Percy got up from the table, returning with a large quill and an ink well. "Now, we have the wedding party here—and you said that she's also asked Viorica to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes, they really hit it off," George explained. Viorica was Charlie's girlfriend. He had brought her to meet the family during the Christmas holiday. She and Faye became friends almost instantaneously. Mrs. Weasley scribbled Viorica's name on the parchment. "And she is Charlie's date. That's nice. We've got almost all your dates in the wedding party," she smiled.

"Be sure to have a seat for my guest, please," Percy stated nonchalantly.

"What?" asked George. He stared blankly at Percy. Although their reactions were subtler than George Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a bit surprised as well. They hadn't seen him with a girl since he dated Penelope Clearwater while in school, but that relationship didn't last long after seventh year. "I asked Mum to make sure my date has a seat," he said again. George's blank stare remained. "May I help you?" Percy asked seemingly insulted.

"You know some bloke from the office you can bear to part with for the day so you don't 'fall behind on your papers' doesn't count as a date right?" Percy's eyes narrowed.

"She's not from my office," Percy answered irritated.

"Ok," George sighed. "Well I guess that's another seat for Percy's imaginary girlfriend."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"Her name is Genette," said Percy readjusting his glasses. George seemed shocked that Percy could come up with a name.

"Write down here name please, Mum," George said defeated. Mrs. Weasley wrote down her name, trying to suppress a thrilled smile. "Now, let's get back to business," she dipped the quill in the ink. "Of course, we've got our whole family and Faye's."

"And those two ladies from Mungo's," added Mr. Weasley. "I remember her saying something about them."

"Well Marissa's already a bridesmaid."

"No, no that's not their names," said Mr. Weasley rubbing his forehead trying to think of the two witches' names.

"Margaret and Violet," said Percy, proud of himself for remembering. "Glad to see you're so helpful George." George didn't retort, a rare occasion, and continued listing the guests. "Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Wood," he named his Quidditch teammates.

"The Lovegoods," added Mrs. Weasley, "And Augusta and Neville."

"Professor McGonagall," said Mr. Weasley.

"You really think she'd come, Dad?" asked George.

"I do. She's been a family friend for years and I think she has a soft spot for you boys."

"Hagrid too," said George trying to see all the names Mrs. Weasley was writing.

"Already got him." Mrs. Weasley continued writing, not taking her eyes off the parchment.

"Mum, are you inviting the whole country?" asked George when he finally saw the list.

"Well, I don't want to forget anyone," she answered. "And we have the room here."

Writing the list took about an hour's time. Around nine, George was ready to leave. He was supposed to meet Faye after her shift at St. Mungo's. Percy decided to leave as well. He still had some papers do read before work the next day. They both chose to apparate. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked them to the door. With a pop, they were both gone. "I don't know, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley worried. "I think he might be doing this too soon. I mean we barely know her. She's wonderful, but do they have to get married this quickly? They've got their whole lives." Mr. Weasley sighed placing his arm around Mrs. Weasley's back. "I heard him talking to Percy. He says he knows life's too short to waste it not doing what he wants."

"Fred." Tears escaped from Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Weasley pulled her into a hug. "He knows death and I suppose he wants to make sure he and Faye can be together as long as possible."

"I know. It's just they haven't been together long at all. What if marriage isn't what they expect? What if it doesn't work between them?"

"Love's a funny thing dear," began Mr. Weasley. "You could know someone your whole life and not feel that way, but you could meet someone else and in ten minutes know that person is right for you. Just like when I met you Mollywobbles." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"That's true." She gave Mr. Weasley a kiss on the cheek. "He'll be alright."

"He'll be alright," Mr. Weasley said confidently. He and Mrs. Weasley walked back into the Burrow arm and arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three of George's wedding. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling

Weddings of the Weasley Boys

Love is a Funny Thing

Part 3

"Where are they?" Ginny anxiously looked outside the window into the darkening sky for any sight of Faye or Viorica. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, Ms. Weasley. You can sit down," Professor McGonagall lectured from her desk. "By the way, excellent catch in today's match. I know we're winning the cup this year."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny briefly turned to face professor McGonagall. She settled herself in a chair, still craning her neck to see out the window. Hermione's face was buried in Herbology book. She was attempting to finish her work for that evening and Monday. She and Ginny, as well as Luna, were going home for George and Faye's wedding. They would not be returning to Hogwarts until late Monday evening.

The door to Professor McGonagall's office went slightly ajar. Ginny, excitedly turned to see if it was Faye or Viorica. Luna Lovegood slipped through the door dragging a small trunk behind her. "Good evening Professor McGonagall," she said dreamily. "Hello Hermione, Ginny." Hermione and Ginny nodded hello. "I hope I wasn't keeping you. Are they here yet?"

"No," answered Ginny impatiently tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall tilted her head towards the open window. Sure enough, two dark figures were walking along in the dimly lit path to the gates of the school. They were nearly impossible to make out, unless someone had inhuman, almost cat-like eyes, like professor McGonagall. About minutes later there was a knock on the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called. The door opened to reveal two young women. One followed the other inside. One of the women was rather tall with bright auburn hair and amber eyes. Her stature was slightly more animated and nonchalant than the other women who's pale face, green eyes, and seemingly quiet disposition made her look like a beautiful porcelain doll. Ginny and Hermione were already acquainted with Faye and Viorica; however, Luna needed an introduction. "Luna, this is Faye," Ginny pointed to Faye who came over to hug Luna. "And this is Viorica." Viorica did the same as Faye.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Luna.

"Hello, Professor," Faye embraced Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Faye dear." Professor McGonagall smiled grabbing her shoulders, "and congratulations."

"Thank you," Faye smiled. "Professor this is my good friend Viorica Lepescu," Faye gestured her hand towards Viorica.

"Hello," Professor McGonagall offered her hand. "I don't believe you went to school here."

"'Ello Professor. No. I deed not attend 'Ogvarts. I vent to a small school back in Romania—Georghiou's School."

"Ah. Romania. Ms. Dobson's brother-in-law to be, Charlie, studies dragons there, correct Faye?"

"Right, Professor," Faye smiled widely and let out an almost unnoticeable laugh. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna smiled.

"Oh?" said Viorica trying to keep her polite smile without laughing.

"Well, you all better get going. I know Molly will start worrying if you're not home at the suggested time. I will see you all tomorrow," Professor McGonagall held open her office door allowing the five women to leave with their luggage. She was also attending the wedding, but she planned to leave Hogwarts early the next morning.

The five women set down the set of stairs and made their way towards the great doors of the entrance hall. "Now Luna dear since your bag is really small, why don't you just let me harness that to my broom with Hermione's things," Faye took Luna's bag and with a flick of her wand it fastened itself with a leather tie underneath her broom.Viorica repeated the action with Ginny's bag.

"Oh… we're flying. Not j-just app-parating," Hermione attempted to sound unfazed, but her nerves caused her voice to shake.

"No. We're flying," said Faye with an air of enthusiasm. "Kind of a last hurrah for me," she laughed. 

"But Luna and I…we don't have brooms. We could just appa…," but before Hermione could finish her resolution Faye cut in.

"Not to worry. Ron let me borrow his old Cleansweep for you and Luna can ride Charlie's old broom and Ginny I got your broom out of the shed," she pointed towards the corner of the hall near the entrance doors. Leaning up against the wall were three brooms.

"O-oh. T-hanks," Hermione answered her hand slightly shaking and she held tight to Ron's broom.

"Hermione hates flying," Ginny stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry no one told me," Faye turned around to apologize to Hermione. "We can apparate instead if you'd like."

"N-no it's fine." Hermione held the broom cautiously in her hands. They walked the end of grounds, where there weren't any charms blocking them from flying away.

"Ready?" asked Viorica already up on her broom. Hermione nodded and nervously hoisted herself onto the broom. "You know Harry offered his broom, but I'd figure you'd prefer a Cleansweep compared to a broom that can go to 150 miles an hour in ten seconds," Faye mounted her broom and lifted gracefully into the air. "Don't worry we'll go slow. Actually, the only speed that Cleansweep has is slow."

It was quite a lengthy flight to the Burrow, but the women enjoyed the time they got to talk. Even Hermione was enjoying herself. "Thanks for your input on the wedding colors girls," said Faye. Although Ginny and Hermione could not be at the Burrow to help plan the wedding, Faye wanted them to be involved and sent them a palate a colors asking them to choose a scheme for the wedding.

"Thanks for letting us help." Ginny zoomed up to meet Faye who was leading the way. "It was our pleasure," Hermione called. She was perfectly content staying in the back of the group.

"You're flying like new," said Faye impressed by Ginny. "How's the wrist? Harry told us about it."

"I got pretty messed up last game," Ginny admitted. "My eye was as purple as my Mum's dress robes, but Madame Pomfrey fixed me up alright. And we still won."

"Well that's what important," Faye laughed. Of course she was joking. Faye was a healer at St. Mungo's so she obviously took special interest in caring for people. "What was the score?"

"150 to 75," said Ginny triumphantly.

"That's my girl. Viorica," Faye answered her broom around to fly next to Viorica, "I think I should introduce you Charlie. I'm sure you'll really get along well." Viorica laughed. Her face caught the moonlight. Next to Fleur, she was the most beautiful girl Hermione and Ginny had ever seen. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes and her face was speckled with a group of freckles around her nose. "I theenk I vill as vell." Professor McGonagall didn't know that Viorica was Charlie's girlfriend.

"Did you introduce her to Charlie?" asked Luna.

"No," said Faye. "We actually met when Charlie brought her over during the holiday. We started talking about, what was it? Quidditch. Yeah. And we've been friends ever since," he took one hand off the broom to wrap her arm around Viorica. "Who's your favorite team?" asked Ginny.

"The Holyhead Harpies," Faye and Viorica answered in unison.

"Me too."

"Who knows Ginny, you might be playing for them next year." Faye nudged her playfully.

"I hope so."

"What is it you vant to do Ermione?" asked Viorica.

"I think something in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There are still some rules in favor of purebloods and I'd loved to start working on elfish welfare."

"Zat ees quite interesting." She and Hermione began talking about the laws in Romania concerning animal cruelty. Viorica worked at a reservation that specialized in caring for rare magical creatures.  
>"And what about you, Luna?" asked Faye.<p>

"My dad and I are going to travel. We plan on documenting all the rare animals we find."

"That's cool. Any type in particular?

"Specifically crumple-horned snorkacks, but they may be hard to track. So we'll just be happy with whatever we come by." Faye, like many others, had never heard of a crumple-horned snorkack, but she nodded in excitement.

They flew for about twenty more minutes, until Faye suggested they take a small break. "Won't Mrs. Weasley be worried?" asked Hermione.

"No," Faye smiled mischievously. "I told her we'd be back an hour longer than it actually takes to get home." She spotted a small hill and flew straight for it, the others in tow. Once everyone was settled, Hermione asked Faye if she was ready for the wedding. "I am," she stated smiling widely. "I'm a bit nervous, but I really am."

"How long have you and George known each other?" Luna smiled as she brushed her hands along the soft grass. She didn't know of the many expressed worries about the quickness of George and Faye's engagement and marriage. "Well, I went to Hogwarts. I was in his year, so I obviously knew of him. I was in Ravenclaw so we didn't have much interaction." Luna smiled. It was nice to be talking to a fellow Ravenclaw. She was used to being surrounded by Gryffindor mania. "I still think it's odd you weren't in Gryffindor," said Ginny. "Besides you're obviously smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Well, we know the hat doesn't just base it off that or Hermione'd be there too. I guess I did qualify with my smarts, but my sister was in Ravenclaw too and my mother. I think the hat wanted the tradition to continue," she explained. "So, anyway, I did know him. Who wouldn't have after the incident in seventh year when they left?" When Fred and George left Hogwarts before end of term not able to live under Umbridge's authority, they made their departure quite a spectacle. People talked about it for weeks. "I came into the shop one day that summer to buy one of their reusable hangmen for my neighbor, Tyler's, birthday. He was turning six and he loves their shop. That's when I met Fred and George. Well I met Fred first actually." She hesitated not knowing how Ginny would react to her talking about Fred. "Then I met George and…" she seemed to be looking for words, "I came back to the shop a few times."

"And a few more times and a few more times," Ginny mumbled.

"Yes," Faye admitted. "So we kept in contact and went places together. He didn't bring me around to meet anyone because of everything that was going on. Then I was in America for a long while visiting my cousins. We kept in contact by owl. Then I came back in the middle of all the chaos. I watched the shop a few times when Fred and George weren't there and it was under surveillance. Believe me if you've ever had that weird feeling that someone's watching you, this was ten times that—very creepy. Then after the…well the end of it all," no one was ever really sure what to call the day of Voldemort's defeat. "He thought he'd wait awhile for things to settle down and I met these lovely girls," she wrapped her arms around Ginny and Hermione giving them a tight squeeze, "and the rest of the family in July."

"People have been a little worried they're rushing things," said Ginny to Luna.

"I know and truthfully, if you'd tell me how quick I let this all happen a few years ago I'd never believe it," Faye admitted. "It's just, different. George he's so grown up in all he's had to deal with. We've both had trials in our lives, his far greater than mine, and I feel like if we could handle those, we can handle marriage." She laughed trying to make light of her statement.

"All zat matter ees you both love each other," said Viorica. "And everyone loves veddings."

"True," said Faye. "Wait 'til you girls see your dresses—they're just the color you picked," she looked at Hermione and Ginny. They talked for a few more moments about the dresses, the guests list, and Faye's family before Faye checked her watch and realized they needed to be getting back in the air. Each girl mounted her broom, Hermione with a little more ease, and they took off into the sky.

"Is that it, Luna?" Faye pointed down to a small brown building in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. "Yes." Luna and her father had been staying at the inn in the village until their house was rebuilt. "Dad should be waiting outside."

"That him?" Faye pointed to the only thing visible in the dark street—a blob of fuchsia moving excitedly. They flew closer careful to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't awake any muggle villagers. "Hello dad," Luna hopped off her broom and embraced him in a hug.

"Hello, my Luna." He was dressed in bright fuchsia dressing gown. "And hello Hermione and Ginny." He received a quick introduction to Viorica and Faye as Faye unharnessed Luna's bag from her broom and handed it to him. He wished her the luck with the wedding since he would not see her until after the ceremony. Faye thanked him and Luna.

Viorica suggested they walk out of the village before flying as a precaution. "Hermione, we can just walk from here if you want," said Faye. "The house isn't that far."

"Oh no," Hermione answered quite excitedly. "I'm actually getting the hang of it." She was the first to mount her broom. Faye, Viorica, and Ginny followed.

"There it is," Faye picked up speed when the Burrow came into view. Two darkened figures were waiting by its door. Although the darkness dimmed their features, the girls could easily tell they were Harry and Ron. "Looks, like someone's come out to greet you," Faye teased. She knew of Harry and Ginny's blooming relationship and Hermione and Ron's rather obscure one. "Better than my husband to be. Probably inside already sleeping…or irritating Percy, bless him."

Ginny felt heat rise into her cheeks. She and Harry were still together, but they only talked in letters. It was strange to be seeing him again. She was excited, but very nervous. Luckily, when she touched the ground, her feet seemed to know what they were doing. They carried her right to Harry who, with Ron, was jogging towards them. They embraced and Harry gave her a quick kiss; therefore, without his knowledge, reassuring her that things were still the same between them. Ron had slowed his jogging to walk up to Hermione. Completely unaware of how to greet her, he looked to Harry for help; however, he was busy kissing Ginny. Ron took Harry's unspoken advice and kissed Hermione's cheek which caught her off guard causing her to jump back a bit and her cheeks to redden. "Err…can I get your bag?" he ran over to Faye's broom and rook Hermione's bag off her hands.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway of the Burrow. Unable to wait for the group to come to her, she met them halfway, grabbing Hermione and Ginny first. "How are you girls?"

"Fine," Hermione and Ginny mumbled still wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's arms. George came out from the Burrow next. He was finishing off a licorice wand. "So nice of you to come out," said Faye sarcastically as she met him. He greeted her with a kiss. "Where's Charlie," she asked looking back at Viorica who was walking alone. "Fell asleep on the couch listening to the wireless," George laughed. "Or maybe it was Percy's going on about the Ministry that sent him off. He'll wake up when we get inside."

Everyone piled into the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was waiting with cups of tea for everyone. Charlie finally woke up and greeted everyone. After two cups of tea and mild conversation, Mrs. Weasley insisted everyone go up to bed. Faye, who was staying at her parents' house, asked to use the fireplace to floo home. "Good bye dear," Mrs. Weasley hugged her tighter than Ginny and Hermione before allowing her to step into the fireplace. After Faye left, Hermione and Ginny, as well as Harry and Ron headed straight for the stairs to go to bed.

"What time is it? Oh I forgot that doesn't tell time?" Hermione lowered her wand from lighting the grandfather clock that didn't give the time, but rather gave the location of members of the Weasley family. "No clue, probably about midnight." Ginny's stomach growled. "I should have eaten more dinner. I only had a helping of carrots before I went upstairs to pack. I was sure Mum would have left something?" She scanned the counter trying to illuminate it as much as she could with her wand.

"Ginny," Hermione asked staring out the window. "What's that?" she pointed out the window towards the orchard. Ginny joined her. "I don't know," she stated curiously walking towards the door. Hermione followed. The slipped quietly out the door and walked towards the light. As they got closer they could see two figures sitting in the grass. They seemed to be staring up at the sky. You don't think that's George and Faye?" asked Ginny tiptoeing closer.

"Faye went home. I'd doubt she'd come back now when the wedding's tomorrow," Hermione answered. A scared look fell over her face, "You don't think something's wrong do you?" she whispered. "I hope they're not calling it off."

"Oh," Ginny sounded relieved. "It's Charlie and Viorica."

"Oh, good," Hermione sighed happily. "I didn't even realize she'd left the room."

"I thought she was still in bed." Viorica had been staying in Ginny's room with her and Hermione.

"Vhat vas dat?" Viorica asked taking her eyes of the stars. Charlie grabbed his wand, which was already lit, and turned right to where Ginny and Hermione were standing. "Run," Ginny whispered yanking Hermione's hand and pulling her across the orchard and back towards the house.

"I hope we didn't disturb them," said Hermione catching her breath once they were inside.

"They were just looking at the stars. Plus, I doubt they care anymore," Ginny peeked out the window. Charlie hadn't followed them. "We should get to bed before mum wakes up and gets angry. My stomach will just have to wait." She and Hermione climbed the stairs as quietly as possibly. Although sleep was required, they didn't plan on getting much of it. Besides Ginny's hungry stomach, there was too much excitement awaiting them in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Now it's time for the actual wedding! This one's longer than the others. I love weddings and writing about them and the actual ceremony and reception are always the most exciting. I hope you enjoy! One of my readers asked that I let all of you know about a new Harry Potter forum. Here is the description I was given.

"A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to  
>serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get<br>together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and  
>fanart. King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in<br>touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at /  
>kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address<br>bar and remove the spaces)"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Weddings of the Weasley Boys

Love is a Funny Thing

Part 4

"Charles Septimus Weasley, what one earth is that?" Mrs. Weasley barged into the bedroom, where Charlie, Bill, and George were getting dressed for the Wedding. Her original plan was to simply ask them to hurry along changing because guests would be arriving soon; however, catching a glimpse of Charlie, her plans changed. "What?" Charlie tried to sound nonchalant and unaware about what she was so upset. "Don't you get smart with me, that…_dragon _on your back?" Right in the middle of Charlie's back was a large tattoo of a Chinese Fireball.

"Oh," again Charlie tried to remain calm, although he did put on his shirt as quickly as possible. "It's a Chinese Fireball. All of us got different ones." Mrs. Weasley guessed he was referring to the other wizards that worked with him. "Thought the fireball went nicely with my hair," he laughed. The Fireball was a deep red color with golden spikes on its face. "Oh and if all of your friends decided to run across the tracks at King's Cross would you do it too?" Charlie waited a moment as if he were considering it. Mrs. Weasley gave him no time to answer. "Did you two know about this?" he narrowed her eyes at Bill and George. "Yeah," the nodded their heads. "I mean we'd seen it," Bill answered. "It's kind of hard to miss," George laughed.

"Well I would expect you'd encouraged this," she eyed Bill's fang earring. She was never fond of it as well as the length of his hair. "Don't worry Mum," George came over to her placing his arm around her. "I've only got one hole in my head and that one wasn't my fault." He was referring to the hole in his head where is ear had been cursed off. "And Ron's still…unmodified."  
>"And Percy," Mrs. Weasley added. Percy had always been the one she'd never have to worry about with this sort of thing. "You didn't know?" asked George. "Percy's got a tattoo too—a big M.O.M. right across his chest—you know, showing his loyalty," he smirked. Teasing Percy about his dedication to his job never got old, even when he wasn't in the room to be offended. Mrs. Weasley smacked him obviously realizing he was kidding. "You two, please hurry up. The guests will be coming soon."<p>

"We'll be down in a minute," Bill promised her.

"What was all that commotion, Mum?" asked Ginny. "You weren't yelling at George already ready were you?"

"Not this time?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the room where Faye and all her bridesmaids were getting ready. "Charlie."

"What'd he do?" asked Ginny clearly interested.

"He's got a tattoo of a dragon practically covering his entire back!"

"Really? Cool," stated Ginny. Mrs. Weasley made some sort of inaudible sound of disapproval before focusing her attention of Faye. "You look beautiful already dear," she said to Faye, who was sitting patiently in a chair while her sister, and maid of honor, Amy, did her hair. "So do you," she smiled at Mrs. Weasley who was already dressed in her green dress robes. "Does anyone need anything? Ginny is there a reason you are the only one who isn't remotely ready?"

"I need help with my hair," Ginny answered. "I'm waiting for Hannah to finish up with Hermione's and then I'll…"

"I can do eur 'air Jinny," said a throaty voice from behind the doorway. Fleur entered the room looking always as beautiful as a woman could. She wore a pale blue press that perfectly complimented her eyes. She did not know Faye that well so she was not in the wedding party, but had been invited upstairs to help the bridesmaids. "Hello Fleur," Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"'Ello." She then turned to Ginny smiling waiting for her answer. Through the dresser mirror, Ginny caught Hermione's eye silently begging for help. Mrs. Weasley finally warmed up to Fleur and Ginny liked her a considerable amount more than she did before, but she wasn't close enough with her to be excited about her doing her hair. "Sure," she said trying to mask her disappointment. Fleur stepped further into the room taking a seat next to Ginny and went straight to work on her hair.

"Here comes everyone," Ron shoved his hands deep into his robe's pockets. Harry could see a large legion of guests coming towards the orchard. It reminded Harry so much of Bill and Fleur's wedding except he wasn't disguised as Barney Weasley. Professor McGonagall seemed to be leading the crowd. Professor Flitwick was standing next to her, but his short stature made him less noticeable against the other guests.

"Good afternoon Professor," Charlie offered his arm to Professor McGonagall when she reached the reception area.

"Oh Mr. Weasley it seems like ages. How is Romania?" She accepted his arm.

"Fine. Fine," Charlie answered. They continued their conversation as he took her to her seat. Professor Flitwick followed behind.

Shortly after Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning, Harry,"Luna nodded her head. "No disguises today?"

"Not this time." Harry offered Luna his arm. At Bill and Fleur's wedding Luna recognized Harry even though he was under the Polyjuice Potion. Harry found Luna and Mr. Lovegood's seats. Mr. Lovegood had stopped walking with Harry and Luna in the middle of the aisle. He was currently entranced in a conversation with an elderly couple, who looked a tad uncomfortable. Harry didn't bother retrieving him. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to spot Luna. Their matching violent orange attire was brighter than the sun. "Well, hello, Harry," Mr. Lovegood briefly stopped his conversation with the elderly couple, who now looked relieved, when Harry past him. He offered his hand for a shake. "Charming day, a little on the colder side though," his crossed eye moved slightly to the left. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the elderly couple and continued down the aisle to find his seat with Luna.

On his way back up the aisle, Harry saw that Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had arrived. He waved at them, but he went barely unnoticed. The girls were too busy staring at Faye's brother Derek, another groomsman, who was exceptionally tall, dark-haired, and, from his recent trip to South America, very tan. Harry noticed there was a hold up with the guests. Bill was trying to coax Great Auntie Muriel to take her seat.

"Good heavens boy, what's happened to your face?" Muriel practically slapped her hand against Bill's cheek. She mustn't have noticed the scratches on Bill's face during his wedding—or she didn't remember. "Is it those ghastly dragons you're playing with?"

"Err…no Auntie Muriel that's Charlie."

"Well," she stopped mid aisle, "then how are you spending your days? Growing out that unruly main?" she pinched the ends of Bill's hair. On the way to her seat he attempted to explain his curse-breaking position at Gringotts. From what Harry could tell it wasn't going well**.** Kingsley Shacklebolt came next. Percy, naturally, thought it best he escort the Minister to his seat. "Don't forget to take his arm," Ron called to Percy as he led Kingsley down the aisle.

It seemed like they had been showing people their seats for hours. Percy was still talking to Kingsley and some other Ministry workers so they were down a groomsman to help and some of the guests did not like waiting to have their seats. "Who's that?" Harry nudged Ron to get his attention. A young witch, probably about George and Faye's age, was coming towards them. She was rather pretty, with brown hair and large, pale green eyes. "'Dunno. Probably one of Faye's friends. Charlie, you know who that is?"

"Guess we'll find out," Charlie answered just as she reached them.

"Good morning," she smiled. Charlie smiled as well as Ron and Harry who were looking her way. She had the type of smile that made other people want to smile. "Genette Brown," she told them her name before accepting Charlie's arm. "Has Charlie got a new girl?" George appeared next to Harry. "Joking. I was waiting back there, but I got bored," he explained. "Yeah so who's that with Charlie?"

"Some girl named Genette," Ron answered sadly. A new crowd of guests was approaching. George's eyes widened at Ron's answer. That could not be Percy's Genette. "Perce," George called. Percy briefly excused himself from his conversation giving George an annoyed look. Grinning, George nodded his head towards Genette who was settling in her seat. Percy's annoyed look seemed to worsen which George guessed was due to the fact that he missed seating his date because he was blabbering on with Kingsley. Percy nodded rapidly. He then excused himself from the conversation permanently rejoining the other groomsmen. Not too long after, Mr. Weasley announced that the groomsmen should all take their positions and that he would handle the remaining guests much to their relief. George, Lee, Percy, Bill, Ron, and Harry walked around the chairs to wait with the wizard who would preside over the wedding. Charlie and Derek, who were escorting their mothers down the aisle, had wandered back towards the house to meet the rest of the wedding party,

A short, elderly wizard in robes of deep purple waited in a gazebo, built especially for the wedding, at the head of the aisle. He looked very similar to the wizard who presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding except his hair was slightly darker and his beard reached almost to his knees. He nodded his head to George who led the group of groomsmen. Following him directly was Percy then Lee or Lee then Percy—both were walking dangerously close to one another. "Just 'cause they're both best men doesn't mean they have to be conjoined at the hip," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry tired not to laugh. Bill followed Lee and Percy. Then Ron and Harry lined up. Though the ceremony was quickly approaching, Harry felt like he was standing forever. He anxiously twiddled his thumbs to keep himself entertained while waiting for the line of bridesmaids to come down the aisle. He looked down the line of groomsmen to where George, Lee, and Percy were standing. Of course it wasn't traditional to have two best men, but George was never one to abide by the rules. Percy looked more nervous than George. He was quickly fixing his tie, also smoothing his jacket three, four, and five times. Lee and George were laughing at something, most likely an inside joke. George smirked at Harry. Harry smiled back. Percy yet again slid his hands down his jacket smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles. Harry knew he didn't expect to be best man. Everyone thought it would obviously be Fred. Harry glanced down at the empty chair in the front row. A small red carnation buttoner sat in the center. Faye suggested the idea in memory of Fred. Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach and quickly darted his eyes around the chattering guests. He needed to focus on happier things. The music began to play. Harry directed his attention to the back of the large grouping of chairs. First down the aisle was Mrs. Dobson, escorted by Derek, quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley, escorted by Charlie. The women took their places in the chairs in the first row Mrs. Weasley on the left and Mrs. Dobson on the right and Charlie and Derek joined the other groomsmen. Next, the bridesmaids filed down the aisle—Faye's cousin, Hannah, her best friends Jane and Marissa, Ginny, Hermione, and Viorica—all clad in deep blue dresses carrying bouquets of white roses. Ginny as usual looked beautiful as well as Hermione. Harry couldn't help, but shift his eyes to Ron, who Harry could tell, was thinking exactly same thing. Following them, walked Amy whose dress was the only sleeveless one. Once she reached the end of the aisle, a happy, anxious tension rose over the guests. People were already turning their necks and shifting in their seats to try and get a good look at the bride. Harry felt lucky he had such a good view. The march began to play and all the guests stood up. Now Harry could barely see the two figures at the back. Once Faye and Mr. Dobson walked half-way down the aisle, Harry could see them again. Faye looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a simple white dress that had a considerably poufy bottom. Her bright auburn hair was pulled tightly back into an elegant bun which sat on the top of her head. The few times Harry had seen her he knew she was pretty, but today, she could have even given Fleur a run for her money. Maybe it was a bride thing. A stream of tears trickled down Mrs. Dobson's face. Even a tear fell from Mr. Dobson's eye as he gave Faye away to George. As soon as George took her hand, they were both already laughing—whether it was something George said or a response to the general feeling of the day.

The presiding wizard cleared his throat. "Good afternoon and welcome to the family and friends of George Fabian Weasley and Faye Rebecca Dobson. First off let us please take a moment of silence to remember all of those dearest to us who could not be present today." Mrs. Weasley let out a small sob looking at the empty chair next to her. Mr. Weasley pulled her into his shoulder. George's eyes briefly looked at his Fred's chair and, before he got too emotional, he turned his head back to the elderly wizard. Harry thought of all the people who would be present were it not for the war—Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Fred, Remus and Nymphadora. Harry searched the guests finding an elderly woman sitting closer to the back. Her head was bent down into a tissue. In her free arm was a wide-eyed baby with bright turquoise hair—Teddy Lupin. He would be a year old soon. If the war hadn't of happened Nymphadora and Remus would be sitting next to him. Harry scanned the crowd, mostly a sea of red haired wizards. Standing at the very back of marquee was Oliver Wood. He had just come from a Quidditch match. His appearance of a loose tie and untidy hair was a giveaway that he had gotten dressed hastily. Hagrid stood next to him. The Weasleys offered Hagrid a larger seat, but he thought standing would be the better option during the ceremony. "Thank you," the elderly wizard continued breaking the air of sadness. "If anyone believes there is a reason this wonderful couple should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a happy length of silence. "Well, then," the elderly wizard smiled, "Do you, George Fabian Weasley take Faye Rebecca Dobson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," George answered placing a small golden ring on Faye's finger.

"And do you, Faye Rebecca Dobson, take George Fabian Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She, in turn, placed a ring on his finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife and declare you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride." George's smile broadened and he kissed Faye scooping her into his arms, causing her laugh.A loud applause erupted. After placing her back on her feet, he offered his arm to Faye and they walked back down the aisle followed by Amy and Percy, Hannah and Lee, Derek and Marissa, Charlie and Viorica, Bill and Jane, Hermione and Ron, then Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley rose from her seat gesturing for everyone to walk behind the gazebo to an area filled with tables draped in white linen and a large opening in the center for a dance floor. Harry didn't remember seeing it there before. He thought it may have appeared recently.The guests rose from their chairs and made their way to the reception area. Harry took Ginny's arm and they jutted into the crowd. Hermione and Ron followed close behind. While in the mix of guests they bumped into Professor McGonagall. Her eyes were watery. "Professor, are you crying?" Ginny turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Oh," Professor McGonagall laughed wiping away a stray tear under her eye. "I'm not made of stone Ms. Weasley." She looked at George and Faye her thoughts drifting away. "And she's such a wonderful girl."

"Wonderful indeed—and intelligent," a small voice entered the conversation. Standing next to Ginny, only past her waist, was Professor Flitwick, his cheery eyes sparkling. She was one of the brightest in my house. A lovely match."

"Well, I suppose we'll find our seats. I believe we are sitting with Hagrid," Professor McGonagall's eyes darted around the area searching her table.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find," Harry added. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"True." In no time at all she found Hagrid. She and Professor Flitwick walked towards the table.

A slow waltz played. Everyone's eyes went to the dance floor where George and Faye had just begun their dance. Ginny pulled Harry through the crowd of guests to reach the floor. Once other guests had started to join, she and Harry did as well. Harry had never felt happier. Everyone who wasn't dancing could clearly see them—dancing together, being together, just like normal. This is what he looked forward to the most after the war—the normalcy that he hoped would follow. This wedding was different from Bill and Fleur's in that, there wasn't a pending sense of danger looming over everyone. It was just a normal day with a happy occasion.

About an hour later Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were seated at a table enjoying some sandwiches and butterbeer. "Harry?" Andromeda Tonks was standing behind him, a fussing Teddy in her arms. "We're about to go home and we'd thought we'd come say goodbye." Harry got up from his seat and took Teddy from Andromeda's arms. "Hey there, Ted." Teddy smiled.

"He's getting so big," Hermione sounded like Mrs. Weasley. He was getting big. Harry visited him and Andromeda often, but he didn't realize how big he had grown. After holding for a few more minutes, he gave him back to Andromeda and she and Teddy departed.

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie visited the table next, each giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and Ginny a hug. "You're dresses are gorgeous!" said Alicia, "I've been a bridesmaid three times and I've been in some ugly frocks." The girls laughed. "I love your dress too," said Hermione admiring Alicia's emerald green dress. "All of your dressed," she finished. Angelina was wearing pink and Katie was wearing a lilac. Angelina was about to speak when Lee Jordon came up behind her. "Care to dance?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe a bit later, Lee. We're going to go get drinks," she grabbed Alicia's hand and yanked her away. Katie followed. "How many times have you asked her to dance, Lee?" asked Ron.

"That would be my third, but I'm not worried. I wear her down. I'll bet you I get a dance by the end of the night." He shuffled away.

"You've got to admire his persistence," Ron took a gulp of butterbeer.

Hours later, the guests had dwindled down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were slow dancing to another Celestina Warbeck song. George and Faye were deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick. Percy was hand-in-hand with his date, Genette chatting with the remaining guests. Hermione and Ginny had found a bench a few yards away from all the tables. Hermione and Ginny sat on the bench while Harry and Ron sat on the grass. "Look," Ron pointed to the dance floor. One of the few couples dancing was Lee and Angelina. His eyes meeting their glances, Lee gave them a thumbs up. Alicia was dancing with Derek only a few paces away, most likely keeping an eye on Lee. "I hope Katie's not by herself," said Hermione noticing that Katie was not on the dance floor.

"She's fine," Ginny smirked pointing to one of the tables. Katie and Oliver were the only ones at the table. Tired from his match earlier that day, Oliver had his head resting on Katie's shoulder and she was stroking his hair. "I always wondered if that would ever happen."

"I wish you both didn't have to go back to school," Harry looked up at Ginny. She smiled sympathetically kissing his forehead.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. His answer was seemingly harmless, but it struck a nerve in Hermione. She folded her arms angrily making a sound that expressed she disagreed with him.

"What? I was agreeing with him. I wish you didn't have to go," he tried to defend himself not understanding what brought about her anger.

"Well why would I believe that? You never write me!"

"I do write to you," Ron protested.

"Oh twice in nearly six months!"

"Well that's writing!"

"Honestly Ronald you can be so thick sometimes it amazes me!"

"Has anyone seen those magnificent gnomes in the garden lately?" Luna approached the feuding couple. Though Luna's interruption would be considered normal behavior for her, Harry knew she was attempting to stop the argument.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. She calmly smiled back in response. Ron looked utterly confused.

"No, I can't say I have," Hermione huffed and stormed over to the drink table. Ginny followed her making sure to slap Ron's head on her way.

"So Luna—err—nice dress," Ron commented.

"Thank you," she again smiled taking a moment to view her dress which stood out even more in the darkness.

"How' has school be this year?" Harry stood up.

"Oh fine. It's nice to have Ginny and Hermione at school with me too. I just wish we could be in the same house sometime…and I miss all of you," her eyes seemed to be carried off somewhere else for a few moments, but she kept within the conversation. "Neville writes though. How is auror training? And the shop?"

"Good," Harry and Ron answered in unison. "Neville. Did anyone see him today?"

"Yes," answered Luna. "His gran wasn't feeling well earlier and he took her home."

"Surprised we didn't see the vulture hat," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry felt a bit guilty for getting to see Neville. It wasn't until he kept running into new guests that Harry realized this wedding was a lot larger than Bill and Fleur's. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I can see you have some things to attend to," Luna looked more toward Ron than Harry. "I think I'll be getting on home. I just have to find my dad." She hugged both Harry and Ron before making her way over to her father.

"You should apologize, Ron," instructed Harry.

"For what? She's so mental sometimes! I…" Ron seemed to be thinking the situation over in his head. "You're right. Let's find them." They found Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table on the other side of the dance floor nibbling on pieces of left over wedding cake. As he and Ron approached the table, Harry eyed Ginny. She understood his unspoken message and left the table. Ron took her now empty seat. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked coldly. Ron sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have written more. I just…you know me I don't know what to say. You're already tons smarter than me and I always put my foot in my mouth." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you do," she said sweetly. Ron took that as a sign of forgiveness.

"Last song of the evening!" Mrs. Weasley called from the dance floor to the seated guests.

"Want to dance?" Ron offered his hand. Hermione's cheek went a bit pink and she accepted.

The tables and chairs had been stacked and left in the garden. All the guests were gone except the remaining members of the Weasley family. George and Faye had just finished harnessing their suitcases onto George's broom. Each was taking time to say goodbye to everyone. Mrs. Weasley teared up again as she kissed George good-bye.

"She's a great girl," George said to Percy referring to Genette. "Don't bore her to death." He walked a few paces away from the family readying his broom. Faye was saying goodbye to Viorica, who was whispering something in her ear. Faye's eyes lit up and she gave Viorica another hug. Then she shot a quick grin to Charlie. George and she climbed onto his broom and took off into the sky.

"Today was simply lovely," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Two down, four to go," Mr. Weasley chuckled taking her hand. They, followed by the rest of the family, went back into the burrow for a goodnight sleep.


End file.
